Destiny Has A Sense Of Humor
by Psyche
Summary: Well...I got bored...so I wrote this...nuf said....it's kinda dumb...so if ya like dumb things, read this...trust me...COMPLETELY spontaneous! Every LINE is! lol....


Destiny Has A Sense Of Humor  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com  
Websites: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...the name suggests "dumb comedy"...and it is! I got  
REALLY bored! And I'm havin' slight writers block on my fics,  
so I got desperate and wrote this little thing...I even went  
so far as to place myself into this fic! shudders..yeps...  
ya got it! I've stooped to Author/FanFic intermingling!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: Now...on with the fic!!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
~...It was a cold Friday on the first...I was working daywatch  
out of Anime...my name is Psyche...I'm an author. (AN: Yeps  
dumb...call it desperation...it won't be the last either...) Let   
me create the scene for you. The Gundam Pilots are mysteriously  
brought into this odd dimension created by yours truly...They   
are completely confused on where they are and why...as I, the  
author, act completely dumb about this entire situation...~  
  
Psyche snaps fingers and five Gundam Pilots appear. She smiles  
innocently as Heero quickly points gun at her. "Hi Gundam Pilots!"  
She waves happily...Like Duo.  
  
Heero sweatdrops as his gun has no effect. "Who are you?"  
  
Psyche pauses. "Oh! I'm just the author. I brought you here to   
my dimension!"...  
  
~Okay...I won't play COMPLETELY dumb...blushes Now watch!  
The Pilots will look confused and then just give in to my omnipotence!~  
  
Heero's eyes narrow and he clicks safety off. "Send us back!"  
  
~Ooooookay. Maybe not!~  
  
Psyche pouts. "Awww! Come on guys! Ya gotta let a girl have a   
LITTLE fun!!"  
  
Duo skips over! "Wow! I didn't know hair could look like that! Is it   
black or purple! I can't tell!!"  
  
Psyche smiles at the attention! "Both! So are my eyes."  
  
Duo looks and grins. "Wow! So...you dating anyone..." He winks.  
  
Psyche blushes as P-chan appears. "SHE IS!!!" He yells but Psyche  
snaps fingers and he disappears.  
  
"Nopes!"  
  
~P-chan grumbles from Author's person notes section~  
  
Duo grins. "REALLY!" He interlaces his arm with hers...And leaves with  
her...  
  
~Okay okay...that was a little short...let's back up a little bit and make  
this more interesting...let's say...hm...the Sailor Senshi appear?~  
  
...rewinds...  
  
Duo grins. "REALLY!" He begins to interlace his arm with hers when the  
pilots glare at him. "Hehehe...um...on second thought." Hides behind her  
from Heero and Wufei.  
  
Psyche blushes. "Aw! Guys! I was just about to go on a date w/ DUO!  
You just HAD to ruin it didn't you!!?!?!?!?!" Psyche sighs. "Well...let's make  
things a little more interesting!!!"  
  
Pilots get looks of fear. Psyche snaps fingers and nine girls appear...  
  
"WHERE AM I!?!?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
You guessed it! Usagi!  
  
"Shut up, baka!" -Rei? DUH!!  
  
"It appears we have been mysteriously transported to an odd dimension created  
by the Author Psyche!" -Ami...  
  
WAIT! "WAIT A SECOND!!!" Psyche pouts. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
Ami turns and looks at her. "You're stories of course! I'm a big fan!"  
  
Psyche blushes at the compliment...looks...gasps..."HARUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Haruka's eyes widen in shock. "No. Please no! Please don't let her be a fan!!"  
  
Psyche rushes over towards her and hugs her. "I LOVE YOU HARUKA!!! I've  
read ALL You fics! Except of course the hentai ones...well...yeah...NEwayz!  
I LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
Haruka sweatdrops and looks to Michiru for help...who just shrugs.  
  
Psyche content w/ her Haruka-chan now...as the Pilots look on in confusion   
and Duo pouts in jealousy, not realizing that Haruka-chan is a GIRL!  
  
Makoto and Minako gasp at the site of the pilots...they swoon.  
  
Ami just continues to talk about Psyche's AMAZING fan fics that EVERYONE  
loves!!   
  
~hint hint...READ MY OTHER FICS!!! Now...what else do you think I should  
do? I mean...all pilots and senshi are here...oh! I got it!!! evil smile~  
  
Psyche grins evilly. All pilots and senshi get looks of fear. With a wave of  
her hand, she has Puu's time key in hand! "HA! I shall rule the WORLD! The  
Universe! And I shall rule with an iron fist!!!  
  
~P-chan interupts...um...don't you mean with "Armies of Mass Destruction?"  
Psyche pauses..yeps. thanx for reminding! pouts...I've been spending  
WAY too much time w/ P-chan!!!~  
  
...rewinds  
  
Psyche grins evilly!! All pilots and senshi get looks of complete terror! With  
a dramatic gesture and wave, she has Puu's almighty, powerful time key in   
her grasp! "MWAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!! I shall rule the COSMOS! And I shall  
rule with my *Armies of Mass Destruction*!!!!!"  
  
All sweatdrop. Heero blinks and fires gun...knocking key out of her hand.  
  
Psyche pouts as Key goes flying towards Puu...who looks down-right ANGRY!  
Psyche gulps nervously. "Um...Puu? Ol' buddy ol' pal!" She smiles innocently  
to Pluto. "Nice day, huh?"  
  
Pluto glares and waves key, sending all pilots and senshi back to their own   
dimensions....  
  
Pluto just laughs softly and disappears as Psyche sniffles pathetically.  
  
~Well...that's it ppl...my pathetic fic...sobs.....I WANT MY DUO!! I WANT  
MY HARUKA!!! P-chan appears and winks...But you have ME instead, don't  
ya Psyche....Psyche nods...yeps. Destiny sure does have a cruel sense of  
humor!~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...I hope you liked my boredom! Ja ne!  
Email me...  
psychemegami@yahoo.com  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
